


Контрольная по ЗОТИ

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Seduction, Talking, kind of xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Альбус проверял контрольные по ЗОТИ.





	Контрольная по ЗОТИ

**Author's Note:**

> ксенофилия, авторское видение материальности боггарта.

  
В последние несколько лет кабинет ЗОТИ стал для Альбуса привычнее, чем собственная комната в Хогвартсе. Пикси в свисающих с потолка клетках, весь день шумно пищащие, а к ночи умолкающие — для второго курса. Учебные пентаграммы, начерченные на полу — для старшекурсников. Шкаф с боггартом — третий или четвертый курс, зависит от того, насколько успешно занимаются ученики в целом.  
  
Темные плотные шторы, на ночь занавешивающие высокие стрельчатые окна. Большой преподавательский стол с кучей ящиков, в которые Альбус складывал домашние и контрольные работы. Большая чашка с чаем, которой хватало на полночи. Вазочка с конфетами — по ночам Альбус был сладкоежкой, а днем конфеты из вазочки таскали самые наглые из учеников. Альбус делал вид, что не доволен, и этим подзадоривал смельчаков еще сильнее. Ему нравилась эта игра.  
  
Альбус отложил проверенную контрольную по оборотням в сторону, сделал еще глоток чая, устало зажмурился и потер глаза. Широко зевнул, не волнуясь о том, что кто-нибудь его увидит. В стопке с непроверенными работами оставалось всего три пергамента, которые нужно было просмотреть сегодня. А потом можно будет пойти к себе.  
  
Альбусу нравилось задерживаться в кабинете ЗОТИ допоздна еще и потому, что когда Альбус поднимался в свою комнату, засыпая на ходу, ему не так сильно хотелось завернуть к зеркалу Еиналеж и посмотреть в него. Это было плохой привычкой, очень плохой, и Альбус боролся с ней всеми возможными способами.  
  
Он развернул еще один пергамент, исписанный до середины, и покачал головой – МакКормак, как всегда, не старалась, все свободное время посвящая тренировкам на квиддичном поле. Зато напоследок он оставил себе самое интересное — работу Лавгуда, который всегда сводил теорию Защиты к тому, что в первую очередь нужно бороться с мозгошмыгами у себя в голове. Надо сказать, сводил весьма изящно, и Альбус не придирался, тем более, общую теорию он всегда знал на отлично.  
  
Но для начала ему нужно было прочитать совершенно заурядную работу МакКормак. Альбус зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Буквально на секунду. Может быть, на пару секунд, не больше. А когда открыл, то потерял дар речи, потому что перед ним сидел Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Собственной персоной. В Хогвартсе, который был защищен антиаппарационным заклятием. Со Старшей палочкой, небрежно засунутой в карман брюк и выглядывающей оттуда рукоятью. Геллерт смотрел на него с улыбкой и крутил в руках кулон с их клятвой и кровью. Хотя Альбус точно знал, что оставил его у себя, в прикроватной тумбочке, которая запиралась на несколько изобретенных им заклинаний и никак не могла быть открыта.  
  
— Здравствуй, Альбус, — Геллерт улыбнулся ему, откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу. Альбус мельком посмотрел на его сапоги из черной кожи, начищенные до блеска. Геллерт всегда был позером. — Я вижу, что ты не рад меня видеть.  
  
Альбусу было сложно сказать, рад он или нет, потому что страх заглушил все прочие эмоции . Не за себя, а за всех учеников, которые сейчас подвергаются смертельной опасности из-за него. Альбус всегда считал Хогвартс неприступным и поэтому рискнул хранить кулон здесь, хотя был уверен, что артефакт нужен Геллерту как воздух, а сейчас — даже больше, чем воздух. Кто знает, какие изменения Геллерт сотворил с собственным телом?  
  
А может, это сон? Он закрыл глаза и просто заснул? Альбус под столом изо всех сил ущипнул себя за бедро, но Геллерт продолжал сидеть перед ним.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец спросил он сухо, в его голове быстро проносились мысли, одна хуже другой.  
  
Альбус не хотел сражаться с Геллертом. Это было глупо, потому что у того была Старшая палочка, которая никогда не проигрывает на дуэлях. Конечно, Альбус мог бы рискнуть, но это было еще и опасно, потому что при выбросе магии такой мощи, какую могли создать они вдвоем, даже Хогвартс может уйти под землю — в конце концов, это всего лишь замок, хоть и волшебный. И уж точно погибнут все, кому не повезло находиться в его стенах.  
  
Поэтому придется договариваться.  
  
— Забрать свое, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Я долго думал, куда могла деться такая важная для меня вещь. И пришел к выводу, что, так или иначе, все пути ведут к Альбусу Дамблдору.  
  
Альбус кивнул и попытался побороть свой страх. Понемногу у него получалось справляться с собой.  
  
— Забирай и уходи, — ответил он. — Это будет лучшим решением. Никто не пострадает. По крайней мере, сейчас, в его Хогвартсе. Жертвы в Европе… конечно, Альбус будет считать себя виноватым и в них, но с этим грузом он хотя бы сможет жить и продолжать бороться. — Кстати, как ты сюда попал? В Хогвартс…  
  
— …нельзя аппарировать, — Геллерт перебил и продолжил за него. — Я в курсе, Альбус. Я помню, что ты говорил об этом тем летом, ты помнишь.  
  
Альбус отвернулся и предпочел не смотреть на Геллерта сейчас. Взгляд упал на вазочку с конфетами.  
  
— Хочешь? — предложил он.  
  
— Тогда и чай предлагай. Поговорим немного. Я знаю, ты против, но сейчас, если я правильно понимаю, ты не в том положении, чтобы говорить мне «нет».  
  
И Геллерт рассмеялся, невероятно довольный собой. Он и раньше так делал. Альбус отлично помнил, как смеется Геллерт, когда у него что-то получается именно так, как он запланировал. Раньше этот смех звучал гораздо приятнее, но и сейчас остался таким же заразительным. Только раньше Альбус смеялся бы вместе с ним, а сейчас лишь слегка улыбнулся.  
  
Пришлось щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы позвать домовика и попросить еще одну чашку чая. Тот возник перед Альбусом с тихим хлопком, выслушал, исчез и появился с чашкой через пару секунд, ни разу не обратив на Геллерта внимания. Домовиков никогда не волновало, с кем проводят время их хозяева.  
  
— Ты заставил одного из домовых эльфов перенести тебя в Хогвартс? — пришло в голову Альбусу.  
  
— Стареешь, — усмехнулся Геллерт и покачал головой. — Теряешь хватку. Уже не так проницателен, как раньше. Тебе ли не знать, что домовиков нельзя заставить сделать что-то против воли тех, кому они служат. Запрет на аппарацию в Хогвартс звучит достаточно четко, чтобы даже самый глупый из домовиков его понял.  
  
Геллерт потянулся и стащил конфету, зашуршал блестящим фантиком. Вытащил палочку, подбросил бумажку перед собой, и та поплыла в воздухе, легко покачиваясь на простейшем заклинании левитации. Взмах палочкой, и фантик превратился в золотую розу. Еще один взмах, и роза выросла, а потом их стало много, и все они подплыли к Альбусу, начали медленно кружиться над его головой и сбрасывать золотые лепестки на его голову, плечи, колени, обтянутые плотной серой тканью обычных брюк. Альбус протянул ладонь, чтобы поймать один лепесток, и он растаял на нем, как снежинка.  
  
Это было завораживающе.  
  
— Ты всегда умел показывать красивые фокусы.  
  
— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось. Разве в этом не больше правды, чем во все остальной болтовне, во всех моих и твоих вежливых жестах?  
  
— Но они не настоящие.  
  
— Но тебе нравится.  
  
— Мне не нравится, Геллерт.  
  
— Не нравится, потому что Геллерт?  
  
— Ох, да замолчишь ты или нет?  
  
— Что, даже злиться не получается? — Геллерт понимающе усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги.  
  
Альбус сглотнул. Этого он тоже боялся. Того, что Геллерт подойдет к нему. Коснется его. Альбус боялся, что ему это понравится.  
  
Геллерт обошел кресло и встал сзади, обхватил голову ладонями с двух сторон, легко помассировал виски прохладными пальцами. Альбус закрыл глаза и удержался от того, чтобы кусать губы. Геллерт это точно увидит. Хотя какая разница. Геллерт и так уже здесь, рядом с ним, касается его, и кажется, будто он забирается Альбусу под кожу. Точнее, Геллерт всегда был там.  
  
— Меня никогда не было под твоей кожей, — сказал Геллерт спокойно. — Ты сам знаешь, что это не под силу даже мне. Просто ты сам хотел этого. И хочешь до сих пор.  
  
— А ты читаешь мои мысли.  
  
— А ты не делай чтение твоих мыслей таким доступным.  
  
— Я в своем кабинете, прикажешь мне еще и здесь прятаться и бояться вторжения настолько, чтобы держать ментальную оборону? Я и так занимаюсь этим практически постоянно.  
  
— Это выматывает. Я знаю, Альбус, знаю.  
  
Руки скользнули с висков вниз, по щекам, по подбородку и шее. Мягкие, ласковые прикосновения. Кто еще касался Альбуса так? Это было невыносимо.  
  
— Зачем ты пришел сюда? Если за своей побрякушкой, то забирай ее и проваливай. Не надо остального.  
  
— Почему же? Разве тебе не хорошо со мной? Я пришел сюда не только за кулоном. Я хочу забрать из этого холодного каменного мешка все, что принадлежит мне. Все, что у меня украли. Тебя, Альбус.  
  
— Я никогда не пойду за тобой больше.  
  
Кресло отлетело назад, чтобы у было удобно быстро и плавно обойти его и сесть перед Альбусом на корточки, положив ладони на его колени, как примерный ученик кладет руки на парту.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Но знаешь, ты ведь никогда не шел за мной. Ты просто хочешь убедить в этом себя самого. На самом деле, Альбус, — Геллерт склонил голову набок и улыбнулся, обнажая блестящую полоску зубов под верхней губой, а затем заговорил быстро, — ты всегда шел первым. Это ты повел меня за собой. Это были твои идеи. Спасти сестру. Показать магглам, где их место в этом мире. Найти Дары и стать Повелителями Смерти. Я был лишь твоим учеником. Весьма прилежным, с этим не поспоришь. И когда ты сам отказался от своих планов, я взял их себе. Присвоил. Но ненадолго. И я хочу вернуть их тебе.  
  
Альбус закрыл глаза. Он бы и уши заткнул, чтобы не слышать. Он услышал шорох ткани и почувствовал движение — это Геллерт поднялся на ноги. А потом подался вперед и поставил колено на бедро Альбуса, надавил, раздвигая ноги. Наклонился к его уху, прикусил мочку, прошелся кончиком языка по раковине. Альбус зажмурился еще сильнее, чувствуя, как кровь приливает в низ живота. Он не хотел возбуждаться от первого прикосновения Геллерта. Альбус боялся встречаться с ним, потому что знал, что так и будет. Держаться было всегда так сложно. Иногда — невыносимо.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь отбросить все и вернуться на тот путь, с которого тебя сбила случайная, несвоевременная смерть, в которой не были виноваты ни я, ни ты, — Геллерт сел к нему на колени, положил ладонь на бедро и повел вверх. — Ты ведь думал, как бы все могло сложиться, если бы мы остались вместе? Ты читал газеты, видел мои победы и думал, что ты мог бы стоять вместе со мной. Ты видел мои провалы и думал, что знаешь, как их можно было бы предотвратить.  
  
Голос Геллерта затекал в уши и разливался внутри головы Альбуса самым сладким ядом, какой только может вообразить искусный зельевар. Рука Геллерта накрыла член Альбуса и заставила того резко выдохнуть. Геллерт касался его легко, даже слишком, и Альбус едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы толкнуться бедрами вверх, потереться возбужденным членом.  
  
— Альбус, — позвал Геллерт и тихо, довольно засмеялся. — Открой глаза. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Альбус упрямо мотнул головой и непроизвольно подался навстречу руке, простонав сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— Открой глаза, — скомандовал Геллерт резче и сжал.  
  
Веки распахнулись сами собой. Альбус сглотнул и обнял Геллерта за шею, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. Нужно было прекратить это немедленно, все зашло слишком далеко. Геллерт не понимал, и Альбус не видел способа объяснить ему. Он и себе до конца не мог объяснить, почему нет. Особенно, когда Геллерт прижался к нему теснее, и Альбус обнял его крепче, обхватывая обеими руками. Так Альбус хотя бы не видел его лица, и проще было позволять Геллерту расстегивать брюки, чтобы выпустить член, пройтись по нему горячими пальцами.  
  
Он поискал взглядом, на что можно отвлечься. Болтающаяся под потолком клетка со спящими пикси. Учебные пентаграммы на полу. Шкаф с боггартом.  
  
Открытый шкаф с боггартом.  
  
Сложившаяся ситуация была настолько идиотской, что Альбус не выдержал и рассмеялся. Правда, этого было недостаточно. Геллерт отстранился от него на секунду, и этого хватило, чтобы Альбус вытащил из кармана свою палочку.  
  
— Ридикулус, — сказал он, и на его коленях вместо Геллерта оказался толстый белый книззл с разноцветными глазами.  
  
Альбус вздохнул и махнул палочкой еще раз, чтобы отправить книззла в шкаф и запереть на замок.  
  
Отвратительно. Это было отвратительно.  
  
Альбус пододвинул кресло обратно к столу, и опустил лицо, спрятав его в ладонях. Щеки горели так, что об них можно было зажигать спички.  
  
Нужно было выкинуть произошедшее из головы как можно скорее. Это было легко — прижать конец палочки к виску, вытянуть нить воспоминания, отправить ее в колбу и запечатать так же прочно, как дверь в шкафу с боггартом. А после — вернуться к проверке контрольных по оборотням. Что там мистер Лавгуд писал о вреде мозгошмыгов? Сейчас Альбус готов был поверить в то, что они существуют, и если магозоологам еще не встретился ни один экземпляр, то только потому, что они всем роем живут у него в голове.


End file.
